halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16
Guests have cringed in fear at the sight of just one. This year there are four – and there is no escape. Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 was the 16th Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located exclusively in Universal Studios Florida for the first time since 2001, it was advertised as "Horror Comes Home". The event featured the four original event icons returning in mazes and in two shows. The mazes and scarezones featured were remakes of some of the greatest mazes in the history of Halloween Horror Nights. The Event After four years at Islands of Adventure, the event returned to Universal Studios Florida for "Sweet 16". The 2005 Horror Nights website was removed and updated with a teaser page on July 1, 2006. On July 10, the official 2006 Horror Nights site went live. The official press release of the event was made on September 1, 2006. The site was fully updated the same day, revealing the complete roster of houses, scarezones, and shows. The mazes represented, what are said to be, the greatest in the event's history. With the addition of subtitles to each house's names, Universal Creative signified that these houses would be revamped versions with new characters, new effects, and possibly a whole new look. Previous icons such as The Storyteller, The Director, The Caretaker and Jack the Clown returned for the year's event by making appearances in the houses. Also returning were characters such as Eddie and Darkness, along with the Chainsaw Drill Team, a staple of earlier Horror Nights. The Drill Team acts like a military unit as opposed to recent years where chainsaw scareactors wandered through specific areas of the park separately. The icons were all brought back from hell in The Arrival (Hollywood) by Darkness and his minions in order to take part in the event. They were all a part of Sweet 16: The Director's Cut (Studio Lagoon), where they discussed horror movies of the past. The Caretaker and his morbid cult returned with a new Victorian Manor mortuary in[[Screamhouse: The Resurrection| Screamhouse: The Resurrection]] (Soundstage 23), with the tormented souls of his victims. Jack was incarcerated in Shadybrook in PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness (Soundstage 22), where he incited a patient rebellion. The Director returned in his All Nite Die-In: Take 2 (Soundstage 23), where he welcomed guests into his own sadistic "cut" of four movies: Scream, Hellraiser, The Ring, and The Silence of the Lambs all spliced together. The Storyteller revived the business of an old roadside attraction into the Dungeon of Terror: Retold (Jaws Queue), where her whispers called guests deeper into hell. Other classic mazes to return were: Run: Hostile Territory (Earthquake Queue), where Eddie and his gang terrorized the voyeurs of a torture house inspired by the films Hostel and Saw, People Under the Stairs: Under Construction (Sprung Tent 2), based on the Wes Craven film, a demented house whose incomplete walls bleed, and Psycho Path: Return of Norman Bates (Sprung Tent 1), a journey through the mind and nightmares of Norman Bates. ]] The Scarezones in the event revisited mazes and scarezones of Halloween Horror Nights XIV. In Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege (New York), Zombies fought the military and their weapon Robosaurus for control over the city streets (based on the film Land of the Dead). Blood Masquerade (Shrek Alley), an homage to Castle Vampyr, was overrun by vampires looking for new blood. Finally Harvest of the Souls (Central Park), an homage to Field of Screams, brought pumpkin-headed fiends, goblins and soul harvesters to life. Additional Scarezones and Shows *'Horror Comes Home' (''Hollywood Boulevard), An homage to creatures from past events as guests entered into the park. *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure'''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2006)(Fear Factor Stage) Other attractions *The Rat Lady (With accompanying band) Rides * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! * Shrek 4-D * Twister... Ride it Out * Revenge of the Mummy * Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue * Earthquake * JAWS * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Terminator 2: 3-D Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Merchandise and Collectables HHN 16 Icons Event Guide.JPG| The cover of one of the Event Guides for the event. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando